Meet the Fallout 3 devs - Matt Grandstaff
Matt Grandstaff is the Community Manager of Bethesda Softworks. On Bethesda Game Studios Forums he uses the nickname "Gstaff". The following are some of Matt Grandstaff's posts from the Meet the Devs threads on Bethesda forums: Matt Grandstaff's posts What? You don't think this thread has the utmost importance to the making of our game? Shame on you. He Hanks seems nice...probably not the nicest ever. Best Dramatic: Saving Private Ryan Best Comedic: The Burbs Favorite Hanks Movie: probably The Burbs Will Smith Anyone looking forward to "I am Legend"?: I'll probably go see it. I really liked the trailer the first time I saw it. But after seeing ads a few times, I'm not so sure. If you like him/have seen his movies, what's your favorite?: I thought Enemy of the State was pretty interesting. Most of his movies, I feel like he just goes around yelling, "AAAAHHH." I guess I haven't seen any of his dramatic roles, like Pursuit of Happyness and Ali Do you find him likable?: He seems likable. Do you like his music?: I liked his music when I was 7 Better at music or acting?: He's definitely multi-talented, but I think I suppose since he's had a couple of Oscar noms, I'd say he's a better actor (I think that's trickier than getting a Grammy nom) Best Batman?: Bale, then Keaton, then West. The rest don't matter to me. Best actor/actress as Batman Villian?: Nicholson...that's pretty easy. I did think Cilian Murphy was good as the Scarecrow...but he wasn't in the film enough. Worst?: Tough one. I'd say it's between Tommy Lee Jones as Two Face and Uma Thurman as Poison Ivy. Best movie starring Jack?: The Departed. Yeah it's recent, but I've seen it probably 5-6 times and I like it more and more. His best role?: One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest, though my personal favorite role was in fact The Joker. (On the Christmas party): I think most everyone had a good time. There was good eats, casino activities, and more. My only regret was leaving earlier than most. I thought things were wrapping up. Apparently, I was wrong. Favorite professional sports team(s)?: 1. Detroit Pistons 2. Detroit Lions 3. Atlanta Braves (I like the Tigers, but before I moved to Michigan, I was already a Braves fan) 4. Detroit Red Wings Second Favorite teams or teams not in Detroit?: Sorry, that doesnt exist. Maybe the Redskins, though I have to cheer against them if the Lions are to have any chance of making the playoffs. PLAYOFFS?? Notice how everyone's wriggled out of showing pics of Friday's party?: Outside of the professional photographer that would take a picture of you when you entered the party, I dont remember a lot of pictures being taken...hmm. (On Donnie Darko): I think it's a very good movie, but I'm bit puzzled how it got such a cult following. There used to be a theater by where I live in DC that played the movie every Friday and Saturday night. Of course, it's got Swayze...so it's gotta be good The Swayze thing was a joke...I just dig him because this music video is hysterical. (YouTube link 'She's Like The Wind' removed by Viacom) Is Bethsoft shutting down between Christmas and New Years? Will most everyone be on vacation anyway?: We're closed on Christmas Day and New Years. Other than that, folks will be in and out of the office depending on what work they're trying to wrap up for the year and how much time off they still have to use. By depending on "how much time they have to use", are you refering to vacation days that won't carry forward into the new year? Will Bethesda be having a New Year Party? And for any dev with time to answer (I'm hoping they are all busy building this game) where will you be spending your holiday? Will you be traveling? And name your favorite traditional holiday food or drink. Yeah...something like that. I don't think there's any plans for a New Year's party. In terms of the holidays, I'm leaving for Vegas (where my GF's family lives) on Friday and return to the office on my birthday...the 27th. Current Fav TV: well...everything's on hiatus, but I love the show Weeds. All-time: Sponsored by the letter S: Sopranos, Six Feet Under, Seinfeld On working hours: I believe our "core hours" are 10-4, but you're supposed to be around the office for at least 8 hours. I think a lot of folks here are working even more than that. Typically, I stroll in around 9:25 and leave anywhere from 5:30 - 6:45. On the new London office: Ahem, care for some crumpets and tea?? Sorry...that was terrible, and possibly offensive. Anyhow, my understanding is that it's a new publishing arm. I suppose time will tell. On favourite foods: My top 5 (though I've hardly scratched the surface on choices) Cajun Chicken Pasta (extra spicey) Club Sandwich Bacon Cheeseburger Some broiled chicken (I think it's broiled) that comes with mashed potatoes pizza Favourite cult character: Both are great roles. Boba Fett might be my favorite cult character, even though he doesnt really do that much. Nope, you've found a Star Wars fan in me. I'm definitely eager to see what they do with the animated series and live-action series. Also, it's becoming pretty obvious that I need to check out the Sarah Connor Chronicles from reading this thread. In forum speak, how would you guys rate it (example Battlestar Galactica>Lost>Heroes) Hmmm...that might still get relegated to the "maybe bin." Of course with my new ipod touch, i suppose i have time to watch some shows on the way to work. This week it's been all about It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia season 2. On getting to work: Metro train...then a 25 min walk. On movies: No arguments there. I was dumb enough to try to accept the Phantom Menace (though it's not nearly as bad as say Alien Resurrection) As for the Oscar picks, I've only seen Juno and No Country for Old Men (I'm hoping to see There Will Be Blood this weekend). Juno was good, mostly because of the performances, but it didn't stray too far from the "We're Having a Baby" type comedies - like Knocked Up or Nine Months. I'd be happy to see No Country for Old Men win...but more than anything, Javier Bardem needs to win. Anyone still watching the Wire? I can't believe next week at this time, I will be done with the series. I'd be honored if Vernon Wells played me (in a movie). Congrats again (to Briosa) on the 1 year anniversary. I know you mentioned at least once that the blog will end when Fallout 3 is out...what would you do with all the extra spare time? On cookies: I drown them until they're soggy. I'd prefer Skim when possible. On best advice: For Roulette, Wesley Snipes told me to always bet on black (Passenger 57) (From Nuclear Catapult: "You shouldn't take gambling advice from people who don't pay their taxes.") Ok, that's the new best advice I've ever gotten. 'On "The basic gameplay of Fallout 3 is similar (to that of Oblivion), which is one of the reasons we really wanted to do Fallout in the first place." ' I can tackle that one...I was actually a bit confused on the matter myself until I emailed Todd. To be clear, here's the answer Todd actually wrote: The overall gameflow feels like Oblivion, in that you make your character and then explore a huge world and do whatever you want, so the basic-nut of the game is similar, which is one of the reasons we really wanted to do Fallout in the first place. So again, Todd was comparing the gameflow of Fallout 1 with Oblivion. He never wrote, "gameplay of Fallout 3." One time while my brother and I were in the car waiting for my dad who was buying something, he kept hearing a lot of car brakes screeching and explained to me: "Matthew, everytime you hear a screech, a vampire takes another step closer to finding you." I think I was 5 and he was 7, but even then, I just thought it was ridiculous. Maybe a decade later, we were at some ski resort in Colorado (in the summer) to try one of those mountain luge rides. Outside of the luge line, there was a Merry-Go-Round-ish thing with real ponies that people could ride. I made some comment to my brother that there eyes looked so real. I was kidding and thought he realized they were real horses. When we left the place, he said, "Wait a minute, those horses are real" after seeing one relieve itself. My brother actually is a pretty smart guy, but I give him crap about these two comments all the time. I wish I could share my favorite quote of his, after he sliced my leg open with a shovel. Just going to keep the language clean, "censored" options or not. At his wedding last year, i did get quite the applause when I warned all the children there to put on their "earmuffs" before I quoted it. Not sure if the one in this pic is metal or not, but the one we had had sharp edges...it was probably a bit jagged from use too. Next week in story time, Gstaff tells the story of when someone put a pencil on his chair as he sat down. I think the pencil was relatively dull. But the experience did bring a new meaning to the expression, get the lead out of your...ahem... backside. Yep, I've still got a nice chunk in there. See also * Meet the Fallout 3 devs * Matt Grandstaff External links * Gstaff's profile at Bethesda Game Studios Forums Grandstaff, Matt